Norway
Norway (ノルウェー , Norūē) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Norway '' Norway has short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes. He wears a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He sports a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and has a detached haircurl that floats independently beside his head (which often has a dot that floats independently beside it). Of the five Nordics, he is the third tallest. He speaks in a ''Tsugaru dialect. Personality and Interests Norway is a mysterious man of few words and expressions, and is reclusive from the everyday world. He is often shown to have a troll or fairy with him, and has the ability to see and interact with various supernatural creatures. Relationships Denmark Main article: Denmark They have known each other since childhood, but while Denmark considers the two of them to be very close and believes that Norway feels the same way he does, he is unaware of Norway's teasing. Iceland Main article: Iceland Norway feels strongly for Iceland, who he sees as a younger brother to him and as being very important. In return, it is said that Iceland considers Norway to be the home where his heart truly is. It was later revealed that Norway and Iceland are indeed "biological" brothers due to Iceland having been discovered by Norwegians, though Iceland became irritated at Norway's insistence to refer to him as a big brother ("onii-chan"). England Norway and England had a long history. When Norway was still a viking, he invaded the British Isles. They both have a strong belief in magic, and every year, Norway sends England a Christmas Tree as a token of thanks for being his ally. In The Anime Norway made his anime debut in Episode 79, which adapts To Create Better Products in Northern Europe. He appears only to observe that while the dolls Finland and Sweden made were fine, the salesman (Denmark) was too loud and annoying. He is voiced by Masami Iwasaki. His appearance remains largely unchanged, though one scanned official anime picture featuring the nordic 5 (in their uniforms) Shown that the necktie of his sailor top had a slight extension to it. Trivia *It was rumored that Norway would appear in the first season of the Hetalia anime, and that he would be voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. But the news "announcement," which also claimed that Denmark and Iceland would appear, turned out to be a hoax. Despite this, some websites still circulate the false seiyū information. Norway is now officially played by Masami Iwasaki in the second season (and fourth season overall) of Hetalia: World Series. '' *Himaruya hasn't mentioned what the curl is (Austria's Mariazell, America's Nantucket, Korea's Korean Spirit, etc) but has said that Norway seemed like a whimsical character, and therefore had a floating curl. Some fans have speculated that the curl could've been a group of islands, Svalbard, with the dot being the smaller island of Jan Mayen. *In a recent blog post, Himaruya has stated possible names for Norway, including '''Lukas Bondevik', Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knute, and Sigurd. '''Bondevik '''and '''Thomassen '''seem to be his potential surnames. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nordic Characters Category:Anime Characters